dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Little-Nancy
HalliHallo, Du bist also auf meiner Diskussionsseite gelandet. Herzlich Willkommen! Falls du Fragen zum Inhalt, zu Artikeln, zum Design, zu Veränderungen im Wiki, zu mir, zu den Admins, zum Wiki allgemein, Wünsche, Kommentare oder Verbesserungsvorschläge hast, scheue dich nicht, sondern schreibe sie mir. Um mir etwas mitzuteilen bitte ausschließlich über untenstehenden Link etwas schreiben, dafür einfach anklicken und du wirst automatisch auf die richtige Seite weitergeleitet und kannst direkt losschreiben. Wichtig ist einen Betreff anzugeben, dann deinen Text und immer mit den vier Tilden ~~~~ unterschreiben, damit ich auch weiß wer du bist. Ich werde dir natürlich so schnell wie möglich antworten und versuchen dir zu helfen. Auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben! Liebe Grüße Little-Nancy 18:56, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) P.S. Meine alten Diskussionthemen landen hier, um die Übersicht zu wahren. Fragen über Fragen Hi Nancy! Gruß über den Main nach Rodgau! =) Ich weiß nicht wieweit du engeren Kontakt mit Ren oder anderen Admins hast, ich habe aber einen grafischen Vorschlag für dieses Wiki (Ren versuche ich die letzte Woche nun schon vergeblich zu kontaktieren über Xfire, entweder schreib ich und er ist nicht da oder er schreibt was ich bin nicht da, oder er oder ich gehen genau in dem Moment off in Xfire, in dem der jew. andere schreibt^^) Jedenfalls wollte ich (wie ich auch im Forum geschrieben hatte, da schaut ja aber echt keiner rein^^), dass man mal überlegt ob das Wiki in wärmeren Tönen als Design nicht angenehmer aussehen würde. Ich habe selbst ein Wiki mal geleitet und weiß, dass das für eine reine Farbänderung jetzt kein großes Ding ist (man will ja nicht das ganze Wiki an sich ändern). Als Vorstellung habe ich da als Vorbild doch das englische Dofus-Wiki. ich weiß, wir wollen kein billiger abklatsch auf deutsch sein, dennoch würde ich es sehr willkommen heißen, auch unser wiki in richtiger warmer Farbe mal zu sehen. Das Schwarz-Weiß im allgfemeinen hier ist vom Kontrast krass, das weiße Hell und alles irgendwie kalt. Meiner Meinung nach liest es sich besser auf farblich leicht gestalteten Seiten, dort gehen Benutzer auch leiber öfters hin, als auf anderen. Ich habe schon manche Homepage entworfen und behaupte mal, dass ich schon ein wenig Erfahrung mit Designwahlen machen durfte... Ich hoffe ihr denkt da mal im engeren Kreis der Admins drüber nach. Ich hoffe dass das Wiki nicht bunt (auf keinen Fall!) aber fablich froh und lebendig wirkt, mehr als die paar Links und Bildchen das momentan je erreichen könnten!! PS: Was hältst du eigentlich davon so wie im Englischen Wiki automatisch generierte Detaillisten für bestimmte Kategorien generieren zu lassen? Bsp sind die Dofus im englischen Wiki. Dort ist am Ende eine Tabelle in der alle Gegenstände der Kategorie Dofus mit Lvl, Effekt etc aufgelistet werden... Code für die Vorlage müsste folgender sein (musst du mit bearbeiten anschauen, bekomms nicht im Quelltext hier hin^^): >>>>>>>>>>>Anfang>>>>>>>> This Template should be used to dynamically create the Equipment tables based on the information on the equipment pages themselves. <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< MfG Schattenfluegel 03:05, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::>>>>'''Die Antwort bitte auf deiner eigenen Diskussionseite nachlesen, Liebe Grüße Little-Nancy 18:56, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi Nancy Klar jetzt genau die Farben vom englischen Wiki wären schon nicht so dolle, aber von der Farbkomposition finde ich das englische Wiki z.B. recht gelungen. Hauptsache man kommt weg von diesem standartdesign hier^^ Und @ tpl... Ich finde solche Sachen sinnvoll eigentlich für Ausrüstung, alles andere ist eigentlich zu speziell für solche Tabellen, zumindest finde ich bei Ressourcen etc, dass das nicht unbedingt nötig wäre... Sinnvoll fände ich es also einmal für alle Ausrüstungskategorien (Amulett, Gürtel, Stiefel, Umhang, Rucksack, Dofus, Hut, Ring, Schild und allen Waffen, vielleicht auch Vertrauter und reittier (muss aber nicht) und ich fände Ausrüstungskategorielisten gut, damit meine ich z.B. alle ausrüstungen die Boni auf APs bringen, alle Ausrüstungen die Resistenzen bringen etc.) Schattenfluegel 15:54, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::>>>>'Die Antwort bitte auf deiner eigenen Diskussionseite nachlesen, Liebe Grüße Little-Nancy 18:56, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Klar, entschuldige, dass ich mich da unklar ausgedrückt hatte; klar ich weiß, dass es für einige der Punkte bereits solche Tabellen gibt, ich hatte halt nochmal alle aufgezählt gehabt in denne ich es sinnvoll finde dass es sowas gibt/geben würde. In manchen dieser Themen sind aber noch keine solchen Tabellen und ich finde es halt für alle dieser Themen sinvoll (reittiere und vertraute brauchen das nicht unbedingt, wenn man will kanns aber auch sein...). Und dass diese Kategorien existieren weiß ich, ich meinte ja aber die Auflistung nicht nur als Name zu haben, vielleicht auch das ganze so umzubauen, dass man das ganze auch noch mit Effekt Lvl und allem drum und dran aufgelistet bekommt. Suche ich z.B. nach einem Gegenstand der AP bringt, schaue ich mir die 200 Seiten (oder wieviele das sind wenn mal alles vollständig sein sollte) an... dann lass ichs eben. In ner übersicht in Tabellenform mit Level und Effekt, die ich auch noch sortieren kann, ist das ganze viel einfacher und praktischer =) Generell fände ich solche Listen für alle Gegenstandausrüstungen sinnvoll, denn wenn es was neues geben sollte, sich etwas unbenennt, etwas wegfällt oder sich bei den Gegenständen etwas ändert werden in diesen automatisch generierten Listen ja alles automatisch mit den jew. Seiten aktualisiert. Hoffe ich konnte dir nun erklären, was ich meinte =) Schattenfluegel 22:02, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Also ich find die Farbgebung so erst mal gut, wollte erst mal Kommentare von anderen (u.a. euch den Admins) abwarten, bei negativer Kritik würd ich die Farben sonst noch ändern... Die Farben finde ich so für ein weißes Schema zumindest gelungen, wird die generelle Hintergrundfarbe geändert soll diese ja aber auch am besten sehr hell/blass sein, sonst wirkt das alles zu bunt... ne dezente Farbe am besten. Also ich finde die Farben so gut wenn keiner was dagegen hat, werde die so auch erst mal weiter auf allen Klassenseiten so einstellen, vervollständige und aktualisiere allerdings erst immer die jeweiligen Klassenzauber bevor ich das alles umschreibe =) Schattenfluegel 19:00, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- OHA ja unbedingt! Z.B. finde ich die Vorlage:Zaubereigenschaften so wie sie ist rehr misraten. Die Farben kann man ja anpassen usw aber ''bitte die Tabelle nicht 2 spalten breit, sondern zwei zeilen lang machen, also dass die Häkchen und Kreuzchen nicht rechts soindern unten stehen, ist übersichtlicher... Ich helfe dir gerne mit dem Anpassen von Vorlagen und Muster, doch solltest du mich erst nochmal genau hinweisen wie solche Vorlagen Muster auf ihren Seiten aufgebaut sind (was ist nur Schau, was die echte Vorlage etc.), denn mit diesen Dingen kenne ich mich wirklich nicht aus^^ Mein Wiki damals kam soweit ohne zurecht^^ Wie gesagt, wenn du willst kann ich mich mit um die Vorlagen kümemrn wenn du mir erklärst auf was ich achten muss. Achso übrigens finde ich nicht zwingend nötig die Vorlage:Zauberspruchbox in ihrer Struktur zu ändern (also die neue Vorlage sollte auf bestehende Tabellen passen), vor allem weil ich alle Zauber jetzt auf diese Vorlage aufgebaut habe^^ 0=), nur die Farbgebung.... ^^ Schattenfluegel 23:54, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi Nancy! Ich hab die Tage mal etwas gebastelt und hab mal eine kleine Vorschau dessen gemacht, was grafisch so einfach möglich ist... Spart man sich nun die Arbeit Bilder als Hintergrund fürs Wiki zu verwenden (ist ein Haufen Arbeit das dann alles so einzustellen, würde aber wirklich toll aussehen können), hab ich mal nur den ganz generellen Hintergrund als Bild verwendet und das Logo. Der Rest ist alles rein farbenbasiert. Das ganze ist nur ein Beispiel dessen was man machen könnte, über genau Bilder, Farben oder sowas muss man sich ja erst nochmal besprechen denk ich (es sei denn alle sind nun begeistert^^). Kannst dir ja mal meine kleine Vorschau anschauen =): | >>>>Hier lang zum Bild<<<< =) Schattenfluegel 12:33, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hmmm ich finde da die Töne und Kontraste zu krass; das Wiki soll ja nicht knallbunt werden, sondern etwas Farbe bekommen... Kannst versuchen die Farben etwas zu verblassen, damit würde das ganze etwas dezenter wirken. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass die Tabellen so ok sein würden, würde man Brauntöne in die restliche Seite integrieren. Heiße also ins Menü, in den Hintergund usw. usf. PS: Die Rahmen mach ich nachher noch, besonders bei den zaubern hast du recht hab ich bemerkt^^ Gerade bei Xelor kann man so wirklich das ganze schlecht lesen; kommt eben davonbw enn man am Design rumspielt und nicht alle Seiten überprüft^^ Schattenfluegel 14:08, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Wie gesagt hatte ich mir gedacht, dass das ganze Wiki einen neuen Anstich bekommen würde und dass dort die Farben reinkommen könnten (wie und welche muss ich wenn dann sowieso noch genau ausloten, das ists elbst in der Vorschau nicht richtig drin). Z.B. die Blätter der Vorschau würden eine leuchtende Farbe reinbringen, aber nur am Rand, was das ganze nicht zuviel amcht. Brauntöne vll im Menü oder so etc. Dann würde das ganze auch nicht emrh so eintönig wirken... Übrigens heißt das nicht, dass das Design 100% einheitlich sein muss. Die Monstertabellen etc kannst du ruhig in anderen Tönen machen, dort geht es ja nicht um den gesamten Inhalt in den Vorlagen und drum herum der übersichtlich lesbar sein sollte, sondern zu 99% um den Inhalt IN den Tabellen. Würde sogar etwas Abwechslung reinbringen in die ganze Geschichte =) Was auch noch sehr gut zum farblichen "beleben" funktioniert ist das Einbinden von Grafiken (siehe z.B. meine Eigenschafdtstabellewn bei den Klassenseiten). Gerade ein paar hübsche Bunte bringen richtig Leben und Farbe in ein haus, das nicht unbedingt bunt sein muss für das gewünschte Endergebnis =) Was macht der Kontakt zu den Verantwortlichen fürs Design eigentlich? Gibts schon regungen in der Adminecke?^^ Imemrhin muss es ja noch einer wenn dann alles noch in die jeweiligen Templates und Datenbanken schreiben^^ Schattenfluegel 14:18, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) PS: Übrigens ist die Farbe die ich genommen ahbe (außer das hellgrau weiß z.B. in der zauberspruchliste) kein Grau sondern ein blasses braun, einmal dunkel, einmal hell^^ Wenn das aber wirklich bei dir grau ist, solltest du mal die Farbeinstellung an deinem Bildschirm oder PC prüfen =P ;-) ---- Jo das sieht gut aus =) So kann das ganze aussehen ohne, dass die Leserlichkeit darunter irgendwie beeinträchtigt würde. Wer ist denn zuständig für die Datein des Wikis? Ich kenn diese ganzen Wikia Strukturen nicht... Hat Ren in unserem Fall überhaupt Zugriff auf die nötigen Dateien/Templates? Schattenfluegel 21:53, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ja klar die Bilder kann ich dir die Tage jetzt mal rausarbeiten (würde vorher noch ein paar feinschliffe machen). Ist alles kein Problem, auch mit den Hexacodes für die Farben... Allerdings würde ich mich wirklich erst mal endgültig auf Farben festlegen. Vielleicht findet ihr die ja so doch nocht so toll und für die Leiste oben kann ich ein Bild liefern (einen Pixelstreifen (1px breit) den man imemr wieder wiederholt oder auch als Bild, wie dus brauchst...) aber gerade der ist noch gut überarbeitungswürdig (es sei denn euch gefällts so, dann ists ja auch kein Problem^^). Gerade aus der Leiste oben kann man noch viel Farbtiefe rausholen, ich habe bislang dazu aber keine Eingebung gehabt welche Farbve ich dazu nehmen könnte. Du darfst ruhig auch mal rumprobieren (wenn du Photoshop oder sowas hast kannst du die Leiste ja einfach markieren und etwas mit dem Farb-Regler spielen oder sonst vll auch in Paint die Leiste einfach mal umfärben. Wenn du was tolles gefunden hast kannst du mir ja den Hexacode geben, dann mach ich da noch diesen Glanz rein... Wenn du irgendwo Probleme hast mit dem editieren kann ich ja mal schauen ob ich Wissen von vor vielleicht 4-5 Jahren ausgraben kann, da hab ich damals nämlich mein Wiki mit Farben und Bildern eingestellt... VVielleicht fällt mir ja das eine oder andere wieder ein oder ich kanns zumindest vielleicht nachschlagen =) Also ich setz mich mal ans verfeinern der Bilder und wenn alle sich auf Farben letzendlich geeinigt haben (können zur Not ja noch nachher verändert werden, wenn du ein Backup machst bevor du irgendwas bearbeitest kann sogar alles zurückgesetzt werden grafisch aufd en jetzigen Stand =) ) kann man sich mal an den Tapetenwechsel machen =) Lg Schattenfluegel 21:46, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi Nancy! Am Cra Artikel kann ich zwar jetzt direkt nichts erkennen, ich vermute aber, dass du eine geringere Auflösung hast und das irgendwelche Probleme verursacht. Ich füge da mal einen weiteren Zeilenumbruch ein, dann sollte bei dir wieder alles da sein. Übrigens habe ich rausgefunden, dass die Boxfarben zwar eigentlich wirklich braun sind, doch gerade das dunklere Braun anscheinend nicht von allen PCs bzw Bildschirmen unterstützt wird. Heute in der Uni hab ich plötzlich auch gesehen, dass die Farben nicht braun sonsern schlicht grau sind, zumindest die Kopfzeilen immer... Ich setze mich die Tage dann da auch mal hin und bearbeite mal die Fraben nochmal... Das grau sieht echt nichts chön aus und gerade wenn wir generelle Farbänderungen auf solcher Basis machen wollen sollten die Farben ja für alle passen. Auch die Waffenboxen muss ich nochmal bearbeiten, ich habe gesehen, dass sich mits chlechterer Farbauflösung die Grün und Türkistöne kaum unterscheiden (bei 0% und -5%). Wegen dem Hintergrund und dem Logo kann ich dir vielleicht heute Abend schon was liefern an dem wir testen können. Kann sein, dass nicht alles auf Anhieb funktioniert (jetzt aussehenstechnisch^^), nach ein paar Einstellungen sollte aber alles gehen =) Schattenfluegel 14:23, 4. Nov. 2009 (UTC) PS: Übrigens glaube ich muss man mal die anderssprachigen Wikis ausmisten (in der Auflistung auf der Hauptseite) Das Wiki in Magyar hat zumindest einen neuen Link (wenns das überhaupt noch gibt, kanns nicht erkennen) http://hu.wikia.com/wiki/Kezd%C5%91lap Das Spanische Dofus-Wiki hat auch einen neuen Link http://es.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Portada Das Finnische Wiki verweist auch auf eine Fehlerseite, Home ist: http://fi.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Etusivu Das Englische Wiki leitet auch nicht zur Startseite, die ist: http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Dofus_Wiki Italienisch (Italiano) fehlt ganz (ist vergleichweise sogar recht groß^^) http://it.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principale Es gibt ein ganz neues Projekt in Norsk (bokmål)‬ http://lv.dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/S%C4%81kumlapa PPS: Hier mal die Bilder für den generellen Hintergrund und fürs Logo. Du musst dann mal schauen obs Logo passt, wenn nicht sag bescheid wieviel das ganze grob geschätzt (in % z.B.) zu groß/klein ist =) http://img682.imageshack.us/img682/2175/leistebgkopieq.png http://img231.imageshack.us/img231/7807/logokopier.png Außerdem hab ich mir gedacht, dass man ja vielleicht auch ein Banner auf die Startseite stellen könnte zusätzlich zu den Übersichten =) Ich hab mal dafür nen Entwurf hochgeladen. http://img691.imageshack.us/img691/6849/banerc.png ---- Hi Nancy, ich hab MtaÄ eben auf die Benutzerseite erneut die Bilder verlinkt. Falls er das nicht mitgeteilt bekommt, kannst du ihn zur Not auch hinweisen (müsste aber benachrichtigt werden) MfG =) Schattenfluegel 23:30, 16. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Skinfix #wikia_logo { background-image: url(URL_ZU_DEINEM_BILD); /* z. bsp. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/hilfe/images/4/4c/Monaco_wikia_logo_template.png - darauf achten dass am anfang images steht! bei der bildseite nochmal aufs bild draufklicken */ } * html #wikia_logo { background-image: none; filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.AlphaImageLoader(src='URL_ZU_DEINEM_BILD', sizingMethod='crop'); /* gleiches wie oben */ } .headerMenuButton dt, .headerMenuButton dd { background-image: url(URL_ZU_DEINEM_BILD); /* z. bsp. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/hilfe/images/0/0a/Monaco_header_button_template.png */ } * html .headerMenuButton dt, * html .headerMenuButton dd { background-image: none; filter:progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.AlphaImageLoader(src='URL_ZU_DEINEM_BILD', sizingMethod='crop'); } #wikia_header a { color: white; } Finde mehr Beispielbilder unter: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco/Header_image_colors Viel Erfolg damit! Gähn ääähm mit freundlichen ...zzzz.. Grüßen Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 22:16, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Bei Problemen mich morgen fragen ^^ Karte "Wiese" Hm, in der Wiese hat Supernase irgendwie die schönen Lagekarten der Pflanzen rausgenommen. Soll das so? Medizini 11:25, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Seite umbenennen Die Seite "Stadtrank: Brakmar" müsste umbenannt werden in "Stadt't'rank Brakmar" Medizini 10:55, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC)